Joannah Liad
Confessionals Total: 14 Season 3: 5 (T16th most) Season 4: 9 (14th most) Season 5: 0 Season 3 (3.4) * Jay is very motivating. He encourages us to do our best, and he is a good inspiration. (3.8) * I’m going to try to show how confident I am and how much passion I’m willing to put forth to be on this squad. * Physically, I am exhausted. For everything to boil down to this point, it’s just nerve-wracking. * office I have always wanted to be a DCC, and this is, like, a pivotal moment because it’s either gonna be a yes or no right now. * cut I’m just disappointed at myself because I know I’ve let my nerves get the best of me. I’m gonna miss the friendships I’ve made thus far. Me and the girls are great, and just everything – the whole experience – I’m gonna miss it all. Season 4 (4.1) * to finals We still have a lot to do. (4.5) * the free-falling tower I am just in awe after seeing this huge thing. I’m just scared right now. (4.7) * office I don’t know if I’m going to be able to come back tomorrow night, or just go home and end this dream. (4.8) * I have been doing everything I can to try to fix my injury, but for the last two months, I’ve not been able to do the jump splits. So, there are a lot of things that could go wrong tonight. * Kelli and Judy warned me that if I don’t get my jump splits tonight, then I’m out of time. * Judy told me that my jump splits could get a little better. And I think that was after a few times of doing it, and I was just completely exhausted. So, I know I can do better. * My injury right now is okay. It’s not flaring up a lot. But I know what I need to do. * I was just thinking to myself, I have to push it, go big or go home. * Gameday We’re so excited. I can’t believe we’re here. Commentary Season 3 (3.5) * Still fun to watch. – K (3.8) * Your leg needs to be up on “and one” for the bow. You were late on that, and it looks like your kicks are struggling. – J * Joannah’s lost. – J * Kick-line C’mon Joannah! Get ‘em up! – J/ Her kicks are bad. – K Season 4 (4.5) * Joannah, what about your injury? Where are we? – J/ Um, my sacrum is misaligned. But I’m fully recovering from it. I’ve been going to the chiropractor every day for the past three weeks. – Joannah (4.6) * Do you feel you were early? – K/ She was early and Kaime was wrong. – J (4.7) * Come on, Joannah, get out of the way. Someone’s gonna kick you. – Kitty Carter * Carter has [[Tia Williams] pick one rookie she thinks should make the team] I would pick Joannah. – Tia/ starts to walk up front No, go back. I want honesty. – Kitty Carter * on screen after she is one of the TCC not selected by Kitty Carter or the veterans as someone that should be on the team The rest of you, in my personal opinion, have a long way to go. – Kitty * I think we don’t have much time for your injury. – J (4.8) * Okay, Joannah, you can’t jump split like that. – J * Watch Joannah, Judy. Plus, she’s just kind of out there on her own. – K * Push, Joannah. – J * Push, Joannah. – J Office Visits Season 3 (3.8) * of four Kelli says they’ve watched them and evaluated, and she’s not the strongest in the group, and she’ll be down on the end and be very, very visible, and that person has to be one of the strongest. And she’s not. Joannah says she thinks she can work on that. Kelli says she can work on it and maybe be more convincing the next year, but tonight is her last night. And they’ve made that decision and the decision’s final. Joannah thanks them. Season 4 (4.7) * of three Kelli says they want to talk about her injury. Kelli wants to know how it happened, what’s her situation, and what’s her proposed recovery. Joannah says whenever she kicks, it’d be back pain in the gluteal area. Kelli asks her to clarify the injury, and Joannah says her sacrum was misaligned and it was blocking her leg with her right kick. She feels like she can start working on it. Kelli says next week they start field work, and she’s either got to be where the rest of the team is or they make another decision based on the injury-based delay. Joannah thinks she can start pushing herself on that front. Kelli says they’ll she if she can dance with the group next week, then. End of Journey Season 3 (3.8) * Cut from training camp during week 8 in her first office visit on the final night (8th out of 9, 37 left after cut) Other Season 3 (3.2) * Shown performing her solo at finals Season 4 (4.1) * After Brandi and Sunni meet up while waiting outside for preliminaries, and as Sunni gives a confessional about the girls coming back from training camp last year, Joannah is seen standing with the two of them. * Shown dancing when Judy gives a confessional about when she sees a candidate return, it makes her want to look at them twice (4.5) * It’s revealed that she apparently has an injury (4.8) * Her father tells her that he is very proud of her Misc. * She is invisible during Season 5 Category:DCC Category:S4 Rookie Category:2 years Category:TCC Category:Returnee Category:Successful Returnee